Project summary/abstract This proposal is to synthesize and commercialize Fmoc protected glycoamino acids (GAAs) in large scale. Glycoproteins have been reported to exhibit a pivotal role in processes as diverse as fertilization, neuronal development, hormone activities, immune surveillance, and inflammatory responses. GAAs are the brick to build all glycopeptides and glycoproteins. The synthesis of GAAs requires sophisticated protection/deprotection and activation strategies that is time consuming. Glycoscientists have faced many challenges with obtaining pure compounds in sufficient quantities. Due to glycoscience?s reliance on GAAs, there is an urgent need for a production pipeline to provide these essential building blocks. The goal of our ?Large scale preparation of Glycoamino acids (GAAs) for expanded glycopeptides and glycoproteins synthesis? is to meet this need and commercialize a stable, affordable and diverse supply of GAAs to drive advances in glycoscience. The availability and cost of these GAAs are the keys for advancing glycoscience for many fields of biomedical and materials sciences. In this proposed SBIR Phase I, Chemily will develop the latest synthetic strategy and route to produce the 11 GAAs on 100 g scales. Chemily will also set up and use 10 to 30 L reactors to produce some of the high demanding GAAs on kg scale. Chemily should be able to produce some of the GAAs around $50/g. This will open the access of many synthetic glycopeptides and glycoproteins. In summary, this project should make such a dream come true: scientists can have affordable access to glycopeptides as they have these GAAs building blocks. A stable supply of GAAs will facilitate experiments that advance our understanding of cell surface markers, cell recognition, and protein-carbohydrate interactions. In turn, synthetic glycopeptides offer a unique frontier for research in glycobiology and proteomics as well as for drug discovery & development, drug delivery/targeting, diagnostics development, and biotechnological applications.